waste
by Alpha Wolf kuro
Summary: after getting doused with some toxic waste dippers body goes through some pretty amazing changes but are they for the better you find out pairings include dipperxtambry dipperxwendy some natextambry disclaimer: dont own not nothing of the sort dam you disney Chapter 2 up the story is still going
1. Toxic Delivery

**Toxic **

It was another normal day like any other I was reading my number 3 book and mabel was spinning on the globe

"mabel do you believe in werewolves"

"I believe that you're a big neeeerrrrddd" she said while dragging out the word in a bland tone with a short chuckle

i simply once again put my pencil on the globe causing it to stop and sending mabel off the globe and onto the floor causing her to let out a small moan of pain

Wendy was sitting at the counter and was enjoying hearing the twins bicker she had realized that she liked dipper when he did that embarrassing dance to save them all

She had it bad for him just the sound of his voice was enough to put her in a good mood but she could never tell him afraid that the rumors of younger men liking older women were not true and that he might freak out and call her a pedophile or something like that so she kept her feelings hidden

"hey dipper" wendy said while holding back her urge to hop across the counter and kiss him

dipper turned to face wendy while still sitting in his rotating chair and simply responded with a "yea wendy" that was bland and bored sounding he learned to control his emotions and he tried to look cool in front of wendy

"I was wondering if you want to go hang out with me and my friends again"

"yea sure" i said while jumping up out my chair and onto my feet

"cool we just found these barrels with this weird symbol on them and we were going to go dump them"

"yea that sounds so fun" i lied in all honesty my brain thought that had to be the biggest waist of my time since i had a heart beat but the heart wanted wendy

"you coming mabel" wendy said while walking around the counter

"no Im going to a sleep over with my friends and it starts in a few minutes" she said a little disappointed that she couldn't hang out with me and wendy

me and wendy then headed out the door and into the forest near a river where Robbie, lee, nate, tambry, and Thompson where. they were all throwing barrels at each other but never did they actually hit each other or did the barrels ever break

"hey check it out its wendy & she brought doctor fun times" nate said while tossing a barrel donkey Kong style

"sup guys" she said while waving

i simply gave a two finger salute and turned my hat backwards i noticed tambry sitting high on some barrels and that she was staring at me but when i looked she quickly turned and blushed i was puzzled but didn't read too much into it because i didn't have any time i heard something coming towards me when i looked i saw a barrel less than in inch from my face it cracked me square in my chest and sent me flying into a tree everyone gasped but tambry was the first to move

she quickly ran over and rolled the barrel off me too see a bunch of green stuff on me everyone quickly ran up and wendy smacked Robbie on the back of his head for throwing the barrel while i wasn't looking

i immediately coughed up some of the green stuff he felt sick

"dipper are you ok oh my god"

"yea im fine what was the symbol on those barrels tho"

Robbie turned one of the barrels so dipper could see the sign and what i saw scared me it was the black and yellow toxic sign i jumped up and ran off

No one knew what happened so the gang decided to Google the symbol nates phone was pulling up the definition when he dropped it the already loaded part of the page told him enough

"guys that symbol means toxic as in dangerous for humans"

"the whole gang turned pale as ghost at the thought of what was happening to doctor fun times even though it had only been 5 minutes since i ran off

the whole gang piled into robbies van and they zoomed off max speed

**Meanwhile**

i was in the shower scrubbing furiously when i started feeling funny my head was hurting my chest was burning my legs gave out and i was laying in the shower screaming fortunately no one was there i didn't want anyone to worry about me i was growing stretching out

robbie bust in the door with the rest of the gang and they all headed towards the shower as they all were going to go in robbie stopped the girls and said

"I doubt his last wishes are for two girls to see him buck ass naked" the guys then ran in and left tambry and wendy outside

All they heard was 'holy crap' and 'Is he growing bigger' even one comment that said 'whoa look at that viper' which cause both girls blush crazily robbie then ran out and went outside 5 minutes later came back with a pair of black skinny's and some black boxers that had torn hearts on them he ran straight into the bathroom then all the boys came out 2 minutes later and began to talk to the girls

"so don't leave us in suspense"? tambry said a little impatient

"we don't really know what happened to him all we know is that he got taller and buffer" lee threw in her face

"and that he's got a viper in between his legs" Thompson threw in there

This caused lee, nate, and robbie to glare at him

"yea and that piece of trivial information"

They all heard the bathroom door open and the girls pushed passed the boys to see me emerge from the bathroom i was wearing the clothes that robbie had brought in

i had a rippling six pack that complemented his v shape nicely i also had nice pecs and huge biceps i was like captain America and to the fact that he was wet from the water made it even better

the girls stood there amazed drooling and everything

"wow 13 to 17 in the blink of an eye" dipper said while rubbing the back of his head his brown hair now lay back on his neck

"from cutie to hottie" tambry and wendy said in unison dipper was too busy admiring his new body to hear the comment but robbie wasn't he immediately put his arms around the girls and said "well now that we know the kid is alright let's all get outta here" he said while trying to pull the girls away

"who you calling kid… muffin" i said with a smirk (i had been calling robbie that sense the incident at the convenient store) he had struck a nerve robbie turned around and threw a punch but dipper caught it with ease

"whoa didn't even have to try" i said with a smile i pulled back my fist and the sight of my rippling muscles made robbie clench his eyes shut and brace for impact i was about to let robbie have it when i saw wendys face she was pissed and sad at the same time i wondered why but it took only a second for me to remember that she hated it when guys fought

i simply let go of robbies hand a let him fall in front of me robbie quickly stood up and threw another punch it landed on my chest but did nothing to me robbies hand cracked and me and everyone else laughed at the pathetic display as robbie balled up on the floor in pain everyone was hysterical except for wendy and robbie wendy punched me in the face (this of course didn't hurt) but i moved my face along with the hit to simulate it and to make sure she didn't hurt herself

i turned my head to her slowly and looked at her she was pissed "boys fighting is not funny" she said while running down the stairs and out the door everyone was silent lee and nate ran off saying they would go get her and Thompson took robbie to get his hand checked out leaving me and tambry in the house alone we both sat on the couch we were both a cushion apart we looked around we never really talked to each other

Tambry was the first to break the silence she sat up and put her then said "climbed into any vents lately"

i pondered the question for a while then realized the joke i chuckled slightly and the conversation flowed easier after that

"how did that night go so bad anyway "? i responded while tuning to face her and sliding a bit closer "I don't know it had to be when lee wanted to lay down in the dead body spot" she said while turning to me and moving closer both now on cushion apart

"ooh yea that did happen" I said while scratching my chin

Another awkward silence befell the room we then placed our hands down on the same spot her hand on top of mine it felt nice, soft and warm we both knew it was weird but neither of us pulled away we never made eye contact either

Then both of our phones went off at the same time (mom got me one before we left for gravity falls the second time) we both turned our heads and stared at each other our faces only inches apart I could feel her breath it smelt like mint we looked into each other's eyes and before we knew it we were closing in the little bit of space left between us as our lips locked it sent a certain spark through my body

It felt wonderful the kiss was passionate and we both gave it our all but before we could continue we heard the door opening we immediately pulled apart and sat on opposite ends of the couch again it was lee and nate and just as they said they had wendy she looked calmed and cool like she usually did

"sorry about that dipper that punch must have hurt and my whole dramatic exit must have scared you"

"nah it didn't hurt and I knew you were just blowing off some steam besides gave me a chance to find out some new things" I said while looking at tambry with a smile

She blushed and put her hand on her lips while looking away nate and lee decided to dismiss it but wendy knew better she knew something was going down and she was going to find out what

"hey dipper can you lee and nate give me and tambry some time alone for a while you know girl talk" wendy said while making hand gestures to the corresponding people as she said there name

"sure wendy never pegged you as the girl talk type but what eves" I jumped off the couch and tackled nate and lee outside and so the play fight began

"so what's up wendy what's on your mind"? tambry said while patting the seat next to her

Wendy plopped down on the couch and replied "we need to talk relationships"

"ok who or what relationship are we talking about exactly" tambry said with a raised eyebrow questioning what wendy was talking about

"mine…. And yours" she said with a bit of a scared tone

"umm I don't like you that way" tambry said while shaking her hands in a no motion

"not the relationship between you and me our relationship with the boys" wendy said while face palming sending her auburn hair flying past her

"ooh ok that makes a lot more sense… so what do you want to know"

"are you dating one of the guys"? wendy said while pushing her hair out of her face

"Yes … and no"

"what do you mean yes and no"?

Tambry hesitated to say anything but eventually wendys death bear stare (ha regular show reference don't own that) got to her she quickly blurted out

"ME AND DIPPER KISSED" she said while quickly covering her mouth"

Wendy covered her mouth and gasped

"but I have a question for you wendy" tambry said with a smirk

"w…what is it" wendy stuttered out still a little shaken up

"are you and robbie dating" as the words left her mouth wendy became very nervous she started biting her nails and panicking nut she finally gave way

"Yes and….. no" she stuttered out tambry looked at her with a confused face

"I mean I think we are but every time we go somewhere he addresses me as his friend but he still kisses me but he is always flirting with other girls so it just pisses me off" tambry didn't reply she simply patted her friend on the back and let her cry on her hoodie wendy wanted to cry sense she hear tambry say she kissed dipper but out of respect held it in

**To be continued**

**Well sounds like things are getting hot and heavy for dipper things are starting to get good don't stop reading plz, plz, plz review it gives me inspiration as always favorite and follow**

**And once again this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	2. Dinner and a movie

**Wasted**

While Wendy was crying on tambry's Shoulder the boys were still outside fighting and dipper was winning at first. But Nate and lee were double teaming him now so he started losing lee was holding him from behind while nate delivered body shot's that gave dipper some stinging pain but not as much as it should have and dipper had enough it was time to deliver his own damage

He quickly lifted his legs above nates head and jerked forward gliding just above Nate. This put Nate between lee and dipper but lee still held dipper's arms so dipper pulled forward squishing nate between him and lee but mostly squishing both of them against his muscular back forcing lee to let go

The boys rough housed for around another 10 minutes then called it quits as they all sat there hot sweaty but they were all wearing deodorant so it was ok dipper then said the one thing that everyone was thinking "you guy's wanna go get some lunch" this caused lee and nate to jump up and say "yea bro" in unison "ok cool I'll just go get the girl's and we can go" dipper said as he walked to the house and pushed open the door

Luckily the girl's had stopped crying and were doing each other's finger nails they both stopped and looked at dipper at first with question wondering who he was then they remembered everything that transpired in the last 2 hours dipper broke the silence "me, nate, and lee are going to lunch you girl's wanna come"

They replied by shaking their heads yes and putting the nail polish away and walking towards and out the door with dipper as they walked outside everybody got in gruncle Stan's car sense Thompson took robbies van to take them to the hospital dipper had grabbed the keys to his gruncle's car and ran out of the shop and in to the driver's seat wendy then looked at dipper and said "but you're not old enough to drive" dipper simply responded by saying

"technically I am. Second who's going to catch me these back water brained cop's. third I know how to drive anyway" and before wendy could respond he took off out of the parking lot and down the block and surprisingly he did pretty well until the sheriff and deputy decided to stop them because they were bored sheriff blub's got out of his car and walked over to the driver side of gruncle Stan's car

"well… well… well" he said with a smirk it looks like city boy is all grown up and thinks he can drive in the country side like everyone else. Isn't that adorable" dipper sat up calmly and looked at blub's and said in a calm voice "Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion" he said with a smirk and everyone around laughed even durland laughed

"shut up kid" sheriff blubs replied but that didn't stop dipper "Careful now, don't let your brains go to your head" he replied with an even bigger grin throwing everyone into even deeper laughter "shut up all of you" blubs said while looking around but dipper was not finished yet "I know you're not as stupid as you look. Nobody could be" he said and that made everyone fall over in laughter sheriff blubs looked like he was going to cry but dipper had one more "I've seen people like you, but I had to pay admission" that sent everyone to the floor in laughter some people almost crashed their cars and sheriff blubs was crying on the floor wailing and screaming as deputy durland attempted to pick him up dipper just drove off and to the diner

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful once they got to the diner dipper and tambry sat in the middle seat that was up against the window's (lazy susan had just installed those last week and they were being put to good use now) wendy sat in the other row and lee and nate sat across from her tambry had put dippers arm around her which shocked dipper and wendy but dipper got over it faster than wendy

Lazy susan than came over and asked everyone what they wanted. lee and nate ordered burgers and salads, wendy ordered two hot dogs and macaroni for a side and, dipper ordered a XL large thing of cheese fries for him and tambry to share. as they waited for their food lee and nate were talking to dipper about how he embarrassed sheriff blubs and the girls would voice their opinions every couple of seconds

"dude how did you do that?" lee asked

"it was easy all I had to do was think before I spoke and the joke's came naturally "

"ok so do some more" tambry challenging her new boyfriend

"ok I'll start with nate. He is dark and handsome. When it's dark, he's handsome."

Everyone even nate himself laughed

"now lee. Brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case they're nothing" everyone laughed even harder and tambry pecked dipper on the lips for a good show wendy just ignored the kiss and waited for her food and sure enough right after the comedy show their food came. Lee and nate were destroying their burgers while tambry and dipper were feeding each other fries and wendy was looking at the TV trying to forget about tambry.

A few minutes after the food arrived robbie walked In with a bandaged hand but without Thompson he sat down next too wendy and slung his arm around her and said sup guys wendy hugged robbie and looked at dipper but dipper was occupied with sucking face with tambry to notice anything this caused robbie to freak being the last one to know and all. "Whoa when did the dork get a girl" robbie blurted out

"about the same time your balls dropped" tambry said defending her man dipper, nate, and lee laughed in unison as tambry smirked and wendy rolled her eyes at the immatureness at the table robbie just grunted and looked away shame written on his face. About ten minutes later lee asked the question that no one even noticed "Where's Thompson?"

Everyone looked at robbie and he started to explain "he went home said his dad called and that he needed help at the auto shop" everyone just shrugged and went back to eating robbie had ordered a cheeseburger and everyone got shakes

Tambry nate and lee then proceeded to tell robbie about dipper cracking on sheriff blubs and robbie said that proof was necessary so dipper let him have it "no way the dork cracked jokes that funny I need proof" robbie said crossing his arms over his chest dipper shrugged and leaned back arm still around tambry "you're like school in July robbie" robbie raised an eyebrow as to say 'is that it' then dipper finished it with "no class" everyone as if it was a bomb just began to laugh some people fell out of their seats

Robbie looked at dipper and said "I am no one's fool" dipper replied with " I Know you are nobody's fool but maybe someone will adopt you" and once again the laughter got even heavier robbie was about to stand up and defend what little honor he had left but wendy grabbed his arm and made him sit down

Dipper just smirked and looked away towards tambry in which made them start mumbling things to each other that only the other could hear

**By popular demand I brought back the story for those of your who keep saying bring mabel, bring mabel, bring mabel listen I am not a fan of mabel sometimes I borderline hate mabel so stop asking she may or may not be in the story so leave me alone as always don't forget to review and all that garbage**

**Once Again this is MordoK1d saying peace**


End file.
